Stuck Like Glue
'"Stuck Like Glue" '''is a song by American country music duo Sugarland and released July 26, 2010. See Also: "Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland. This song was performed by The Thompson Sisters on Season 1 of The Voice. Lyrics ''MMMM better...MMMM better... Absolutely no one that knows me better No one that can make me feel sooo goooood How did we stay so long together? When everybody, everybody said we never would And just when I, I start to think they're right That love has died... Chorus: There you go making my heart beat again, Heart beat again, Heart beat again There you go making me feel like a kid Won't you do it and do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, Right back in, Right back in And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo I'm stuck on you Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue Some days I don't feel like trying Some days you know I wanna just give up When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night Had enough You give me that look "I'm sorry baby let's make up" You do that thing that makes me laugh And just like that... Chorus: There you go making my heart beat again, Heart beat again, Heart beat again There you go making me feel like a kid Won't you do it and do it one time There you go pulling me right back in, Right back in, Right back in And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo I'm stuck on you Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby were stuck like glue Whutooo Whutoo You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL Whutooo Whutoo Feeling kinda sick? Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick I say Whutooo Whutoo Whatcha gonna do with that? Whutooo Whutoo Come on over here with that Sugar sticky sweet stuff Come on give me that stuff Everybody wants some Melodies that get stuck Up in your head Whutooo whutooo Up in your head Whutooo whutooo Up in your head Whutooo whutooo Up in your head Whutooo whutooo Whuthoo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do I said Chorus: There you go making my heart beat again, Heart beat again, Heart beat again There you go making me feel like a kid Won't you do it and do it one time There you go pulling me right back in, Right back in, Right back in And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo There you go making my heart beat again, Heart beat again, Heart beat again There you go making me feel like a kid Won't you do it and do it one time There you go pulling me right back in, Right back in, Right back in And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo I'm stuck on you Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby were stuck like glue Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue Category:Songs